Taylor Reichlet
Taylor Reichlet '(ライクレット テイラー, ''Raikuretto Teiraa) is a tailor and mage from Magnolia Town who is well known for his ability to create quality clothes, fabrics, upholstery and more, with speed and quality. His combined use of Fabric-Make and Enchantment Magic has resulted in his heightened fame as he provides clothes with elemental resistance as well as the occasional attraction enchantment. Appearance His basic appearance is of an olive skinned male with short black hair and grey eyes that on occasion look a little blue. In height, he is the average for his age and isn't well built despite the amount of travelling he does. His weight constantly fluctuates due to his habit of starving himself, causing him to look thin for a year and then suddenly he'll gain weight after eating heaps to make up for what he's lost. Depending on how he feels, Taylor wears different clothes suiting his moods. On occasion, he'll wear clothing befitting a certain trend or area. Clothes he's commonly seen in are a thick olive green trenchcoat, navy blue scarf, basic black t-shirt underneath and dark grey trousers combined with simple brown boots. When it's warm, he'll ditch the scarf and coat, and just wear a t-shirt of choice and three-quarter pants. Terrain also affects what he'll wear as he always likes to be prepared and show off his own designs as well. This leads to him travelling through all kinds of climates to test out the durability of his clothes and how well their design fits the colour of the environment. Personality In a word, Taylor is a self-reliant perfectionist and prefers to only use his Fabric-Make as a base for his ideas as he wishes to make his designs as perfect as possible with his own power. Often times, he'll go days without sleep, constantly sewing and knitting in order to create the best results possible. This fervor often leads him to belittle his own works as he considers them 'imperfect'. While this annoys customers since he'll constantly delay giving them what they paid for in order to improve them, they also tolerate it as Taylor's clothes are well made. Occasionally, Taylor will come to his senses and realise that his strive for perfection is selfish as he needs to design for the customer, not his own interests. Taylor is also incredibly kind as he makes clothes for those that cannot afford them. On the side, he runs a second-hand clothes store where he takes discarded clothes and patches them up for reselling. Even if certain clothes might be worth heaps, he'll still sell them at low prices as he earns plenty from his main job. Even though he's hard working when it comes to his job, he rarely puts effort into anything else and when he has no orders, he'll either be travelling or lazing around his house. In fact, his shop's opening hours reflect this as it opens later than most shops to accommidate the amount of orders he gets, though it's mostly because he sleeps in on a regular basis. While he may be seem as a charitable and intellegent person, his tendency to obsess over his goal of creating perfect clothing usually turns people away and even ruins his own health as sometimes he'll fast for months at a time and constantly eat very little. This has caused many to worry about him, to the point that neighbors will deliver food to his house in order to get him to eat. History Taylor grew up in Magnolia with his older sister and father as his mother had died when he was only 4 due to an epidemic that went through the town his mother visited on a trip to see his grandmother and her mother. Ever since he was a boy, Taylor has had a fascination with becoming a tailor as it was a job his mother had before her death. His early life was quite ordinary with no complications or anything of note occuring - other than his mother's death - until he reached the age of 10. As a kid, he had never revealed how his mother was able to make clothes so easily until his 10th birthday, where his dad gave him his mother's diary which explained that she had learnt how to use a Molding Magic called Fabric-Make long ago in order to become a tailor. This shattered poor Taylor, who had always looked up to his mother and believed she was a talented tailor herself. In response, he threw everything into learning Fabric-Make as well as honing his own skills so that he could eventually surpass his mother's work and prove that he could make much better clothes with his own strength. And yet, this passion got him nowhere as he eventually dropped out of school and drove away all his friends as it was all he could think about. This fervour made him a lonely person, though this bothered him little. Eventually, at the age of 16, he was kicked out of his house as his remaining family could not tolerate him any longer. Afterwards, he began to make money off selling his clothes until he could afford a store of his own. Ever since then, he has dropped his ambition of surpassing his mother as he realised he could never beat her since her clothes were made with a love for both clothes and tailoring, something he doesn't possess. Instead, he has focused on creating the perfect clothing in the hope that eventually he'll make something that has the same feel to it as his mother's clothing. Equipment *'Sewing Kit: '''Contains all of the necessary tools needed to sew the best clotes possible. Included are multiple coloured spools of thread, different sized needles, buttons, a thimble, small scissors, zippers, clips, pins and a pin cushion. *'Knitting Needles: 'A long pair of steel knitting needles. When bored or stressed, Taylor usually knits a scarf or sweater in order to make himself feel better. They can also be used for self-defense purposes, though Taylor has never used them like that. Powers and Abilities Magic Fabric-Make While Fabric-Make certainly has combat potential, Taylor has only used it to make clothing and currently only has passive spells that make clothing amongst other things. *'Fabric-Make: Wool Ensamble: 'Buff spell used when Taylor chooses the material wool in order to create different items. Thus, all items made while this buff is active will be made of wool. **'Rug: 'Creates a woven woollen rug with variations in size, pattern, shape and colour. ***'Enchantment: Flying Carpet: 'By imbueing his rug with the ability to fly, he can create a flying carpet. **'Scarf: 'Creates a woollen scarf with variations in colour, pattern, shape and size. **'Jumper: 'Creates a woollen jumper with variations in colour, pattern and size. **'Blanket: 'Creates a woollen blanket with variations in colour, pattern, shape and size. **'Poncho: 'Creates a woollen poncho with variations in colour, pattern, shape and size. *'Fabric-Make: Silk Ensamble: 'Buff spell used when Taylor chooses the material silk in order to create different items. Thus, all items made while this buff is active will be made of silk. **'Scarf: 'Creates a silk scarf with variations in colour, pattern, shape and size. **'Jacket: 'Creates a silk jacket with variations in colour, pattern, shape and size. *'Fabric-Make: Nylon Ensamble: 'Buff spell used when Taylor chooses the material nylon in order to create different items. Thus, all items made while this buff is active will be made of nylon. **'Raincoat: 'Creates a nylon raincoat with variations in colour, pattern, shape and size. ***'Enchantment: Neo Raincoat: By imbueing this coat with water proof and water breathing properties, it makes the raincoat resistant to water as well as allowing the user to breathe underwater. Due to its joint enchantments, it takes a lot of magic to make. *'Fabric-Make: Kevlar Ensamble: '''Buff spell used when Taylor chooses the material Kevlar in order to create different items. Thus, all items made while this buff is active will be made of Kevlar. As it is a material 5 times stronger than steel, it takes a lot of energy to make. As such, Taylor has only experimented with making the material and has yet to make spells from it. *'Fabric Make: Linen Ensamble: Buff spell used when Taylor chooses the material linen in order to create different items. Thus, all items made while this buff is active will be made of linen. **'Bandages: '''Creates a roll of linen bandages with variations in length, colour, width and thickness. ***'Enchantment: Acceleration Bandages: 'By enchanting the bandages he makes with a healing enchantment, it accelerates the healing of wounds bandaged by these bandages. Enchantment Magic With Enchantment Magic, Taylor can improve his clothes by increasing their resilience or by making it so anyone who wears the clothes becomes irresistable to the opposite sex. *'Water Proof Enchantment: An enchantment that prevents materials from getting wet or destroyed by water. It also makes materials resistant to Water Magic. *'Fire Proof Enchantment: '''An enchantment that prevents materials from getting burnt by fire. The hotter the fire, the more magic consumed to fire proof an object. It also makes materials resistant to Fire Magic. *'Oxygen Enchantment: An enchantment that allows the wearer of whatever is enchanted to breathe better in high altitude places. The enchantment is only effective if the wearer is in an environment, thus it does not work underwater. *'Water Breath Enchantment: '''An enchantment that allows the wearer of whatever is enchanted to breathe underwater. *'Flight Enchantment: 'An enchantment that gives objects the ability of flight. *'Healing Enchantment: 'An enchantment that gives an object the ability to speed up someone's healing. Abilities *'Sewing Genius: 'Taylor is able to sew faster than any conventional sewing machine with almost 100% perfect accuracy, which got him the nickname of 'The Sewing Machine'. He is also able to patch up holes that are considered hard or impossible by some, as well as being able to sew in a way that the stitches are mostly invisible. *'Incredible Memory: For some reason, Taylor has an insane memory, though it only applies to clothes. He is able to remember people just by what they've worn. He also uses this memory to recreate outfits he's seen people wear only once. Trivia *Taylor's first name is a pun on the word 'tailor'. His last name is inspired by Franz Reichlet, who is known as the Flying Tailor and who died by jumping off the Eiffel Tower with his own parachute.